headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead Vol 1
In a world ruled by the dead, we are forced to finally start living. | years published = 2003-current | total issues = 164+ | featured characters = Rick Grimes | creators = Robert Kirkman; Tony Moore; Charlie Adlard; Cliff Rathburn; Rus Wooton; Sina Grace; Sean Mackiewicz | previous = | next = }} The Walking Dead is an American comic book series published by the independent company Image Comics. The series began publication in October of 2003 and is largely responsible for igniting the "zombie-craze" that has been seen in mainstream comics as well as films and television. Created by author Robert Kirkman, The Walking Dead was nominated Best New Series in 2004 by the Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards and won the Eisner Award for Best Continuing Series category in 2010. 2010 also saw the production of The Walking Dead television series on AMC, which first aired on Halloween night 2010. * The Walking Dead #1 * The Walking Dead #2 * The Walking Dead #3 * The Walking Dead #4 * The Walking Dead #5 * The Walking Dead #6 * The Walking Dead #7 * The Walking Dead #8 * The Walking Dead #9 * The Walking Dead #10 * ''The Walking Dead'' #11 * ''The Walking Dead'' #12 * ''The Walking Dead'' #34 * ''The Walking Dead'' #66 * The Walking Dead #75 * The Walking Dead #76 * The Walking Dead #77 * The Walking Dead #78 * The Walking Dead #79 * The Walking Dead #80 * The Walking Dead #83 - Carl gets his eye shot out. * The Walking Dead #84 * The Walking Dead #92 * The Walking Dead #93 * The Walking Dead #94 * The Walking Dead #97 * The Walking Dead #98 - 1st Dwight; Death of Abraham Ford. * The Walking Dead #99 * The Walking Dead #100 - Death of Glenn. * The Walking Dead #104 * The Walking Dead #120 - Death of Holly; Heath gets his leg blown off. * The Walking Dead #121 - Death of Denise Cloyd. * The Walking Dead #122 * The Walking Dead #123 * The Walking Dead #124 * The Walking Dead #125 * The Walking Dead #126 * The Walking Dead #127 * The Walking Dead #128 * The Walking Dead #129 * The Walking Dead #130 - 1st Hershel Greene II; 1st Whisperers. * The Walking Dead #131 * The Walking Dead #132 - 1st Alpha. * The Walking Dead #133 - 1st Darius & Joshua. * The Walking Dead #134 - Death of Joshua. * The Walking Dead #135 - 1st Morton & Tammy Rose. * The Walking Dead #136 * The Walking Dead #137 * The Walking Dead #138 * The Walking Dead, Book One * The Walking Dead, Book Two * The Walking Dead, Book Three * The Walking Dead, Book Four * The Walking Dead, Book Seven * The Walking Dead, Book Nine * The Walking Dead'', Book Ten * The Walking Dead, Book Eleven * The Walking Dead, Book Twelve * The Walking Dead Omnibus, Volume 1 * The Walking Dead Omnibus, Volume 6 * The Walking Dead Compendium, Volume 1 * The Walking Dead Compendium, Volume 3 * Walking Dead, Volume 1: Days Gone Bye * Walking Dead, Volume 2: Miles Behind Us * Walking Dead, Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars * Walking Dead, Volume 4: The Heart's Desire * Walking Dead, Volume 5: The Best Defense * Walking Dead, Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life * Walking Dead, Volume 7: The Calm Before * Walking Dead, Volume 8: Made to Suffer * Walking Dead, Volume 9: Here We Remain * Walking Dead, Volume 10: What We Become * Walking Dead, Volume 11: Fear the Hunters * Walking Dead, Volume 12: Life Among Them * Walking Dead, Volume 13: Too Far Gone * Walking Dead, Volume 14: No Way Out * Walking Dead, Volume 15: We Find Ourselves * Walking Dead, Volume 17: Something to Fear * Walking Dead, Volume 20: All Out War - Part One * Walking Dead, Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two * Walking Dead, Volume 22: A New Beginning * Walking Dead, Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams * * The Walking Dead at Wikipedia * * * Category: * Category:Walking Dead/Media Category:Image Comics Category:Skybound Entertainment